


Touched

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Consent Issues, Cover Art, Creepy, Dark, Embedded Images, Enemies, Evil, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fucked Up, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Music, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, Sexy, Stalking, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Villains, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another dark, fucked up Tom/Harry fanmix from Tom’s point of view. Tom is in love and in hate with Harry, and even he isn’t sure if his obsession will end in Harry's death, or his own.</p><p>My previous Tom/Harry mix can be found <a href="http://8tracks.com/saucery/the-war-between-us">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched

* * *

 

01\. **The Neighbourhood** \- Hate Machine // 02. **Brick And Mortar** \- Move to the Ocean (Baauer Remix) // 03. **Nine Inch Nails** \- Something I Can Never Have // 04. **VAST** \- Touched // 05. **Until The Ribbon Breaks** \- One Way Or Another // 06. **Poets Of The Fall** \- Carnival Of Rust // 07. **The Peptides** \- For Those Who Hate Each Other // 08. **IAMX** \- Kiss And Swallow // 09. **Tom Jones feat. Divine Comedy** \- All Mine // 10. **Kubb** \- Wicked Soul // 11. **Gus By Heart** \- The Killing Moon // 12. **Marilyn Manson** \- I Put A Spell On You // 13. **Sir Sly** \- Miracle // 14. **Smashing Pumpkins** \- Disarm // 15. **Depeche Mode** \- Stripped (KellerTechnik Remix) // 16. **Placebo** \- Bruise Pristine // 17. **Fever Ray** \- If I Had A Heart // 18. **Chevelle** \- Brainiac // 19. **Radiohead** \- Creep // 20. **Matthew Good Band** \- Fall Of Man // 21. **Korn** \- Forsaken // 22. **IAMX** \- You Can Be Happy // 23. **Silversun Pickups** \- Cannibal // 24. **Soundgarden** \- Black Hole Sun // 25. **Nine Inch Nails** \- The Perfect Drug // 26. **Blues Saraceno** \- Evil Ways // 27. **Rage Against the Machine** \- Snakecharmer // 28. **The Neighbourhood** \- How // 29. **Chevelle** \- Straight Jacket Fashion // 30. **Mikky Ekko** \- Loner // 31. **Depeche Mode** \- Personal Jesus // 32. **Radiohead** \- You // 33. **VAST** \- Dead Angels // 34. **Theory Of A Deadman** \- Drag Me to Hell // 35. **Nine Inch Nails** \- Somewhat Damaged

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/touched))**

 

* * *


End file.
